The Fallen Human
by lizzieoneill
Summary: This is the story of the first fallen human. What brought them to the underground, what made them happy there- and what drove them to madness.
1. Arrival

You wake up.

You're lying on your stomach, face buried in the dirt. Every bone in your fragile human body seeps with pain; your legs feel like they're on fire and your right arm seems to be pointing the wrong way. You try to open your eyes, only to feel a sharp needle of pain in your right temple. You can feel blood dripping above your eye. Fear roars up inside your chest as you try to compute the excruciating sensations travelling around your small frame, and your eyes begin to burn with tears.

You let out a sob, and more pain slashes through your chest. Slowly, controlling your breathing, you get ready to push yourself up onto your good arm, uncertain if the feeling of bones moving under your skin is paranoid imagining or real.

You scream through your teeth as your left arm shakes under the pressure, your legs on fire, your right arm screaming every time you are not careful enough and knock it.

Finally you are free to move your head, and, ignoring your throbbing head, take in your surroundings.

You are in a massive dark cavern, lit only by glowing grey gems nestled in nooks and crannies around the walls. To your left, a bed of beautiful golden flowers blooms, standing proudly to attention: it looks like it could break a fall. You missed it by a few feet.

'Well isn't that wonderful.' You hiss, although not failing to notice the dark humour of the situation. You consider attempting to sit up. Twisting your head round and ignoring the pain that spikes down your spine, you observe your legs.

 _Eww._

They're bloody and contorted, pointing in entirely different directions, bruises blossoming along your thighs.

'Well that's disgusting.' You mutter. Breathing is becoming easier as you begin to adjust to the pain.

 _Or is that shock? You're going to die here, either way._

'God fucking damn it.'

You knew, when you slipped out of the orphanage back door and through the gap in the prison-like fence posts; you knew, when you fought your way through brambles and bushes and tree stumps- you knew. You knew when you climbed this mountain you would meet your death, and you'd welcomed it.

But you'd promised yourself a quick one at least.

'God _fucking_ damn it.' You exclaim, wishing you could kick something, but no. You're stuck, lying on your front like a baby seal. Except less cute. An ugly, 15 year old seal. Possibly crippled. No one wants that shit.

'H…hello?' You jump as a timid voice echoes out of the darkness. Oh my god. People live down here? Bet the rent's a steal.

'Hi!' You call out, breath rattling slightly in your throat.

'Oh goodness!' A gasp is let out into the stale air of the cavern.

 _Jesus, who is this, Princess Peach?_

You hear a light pattering of footsteps, like the sound of a dog running across a wooden floor, before the source of the voice enters the small spotlight of light emitted from the top of the mountain.

 _Oh, my, god._

The figure is small- you'd guess they were barely up to your shoulder- and covered in white, downy fur. It has long, soft ears, drooping to its chin, and wet brown puppy eyes. Its paws fidget together restlessly, barely peeking out from the long sleeves of a green and yellow fluffy jumper- hand-knitted, no less.

 _Well, I don't imagine there's many clothes shopping opportunities down here. Ladies and gents, say hello to the new Topshop branch! Just jump down this big-ass pit, break your legs, and you'll see it on your left!_

'I'm Asriel. You fell, didn't you?' It says nervously, a pink blush dusting its cheeks. 'Oh goodness!' It repeats itself.

'Oh, my god. You are the most adorable thing I've ever seen.'

'You're hurt!'

'What? Oh, right, the legs. Yeah.'

'My mama heals. She can heal you right up. I'll just…' It takes a few steps, then turns back to you, conflicted.

'I'll be right back!' It says finally, then runs off.

Adorable.

You try to lower yourself gently back down to the ground as your arm is beginning to ache from your weight, but it gives out halfway through and you collapse with a deep groan as a fresh wave of agony washes over you. Your vision is starting to go fuzzy.

A large pair of white, fluffy feet appear in front of your face, and you vaguely hear a woman's worried voice. You think you're drifting in and out of consciousness.

'Asriel?' You mutter, confused.

A gentle hand touches your hair- you think of your mother. A tear trickles down your nose, and then the blackness swallows you.

* * *

You wake to warmth, the smell of baking, and distant happy voices. A thick, feather-down blanket envelops you, a soft mattress cushioning your body.

 _Where am I?_

The memories shoot back all at once.

Your eyes snap open and you grip the cover tightly, wondering properly for the first time where you are. Suddenly you realize- there's no pain. A dull ache flows slowly through your legs, but otherwise nothing. You try moving your right arm, and it responds instantly, painless and fluid. You touch your fingers lightly to your skull and feel no blood, only a slight dampness to your hair.

 _It's been washed away,_ you realize. Someone's been taking care of you.

Cautious with your newly-healed limbs, you push yourself to a sitting position, letting the covers fall away. You're still covered in your filthy, blood-stained clothes. Good- being undressed and redressed while unconscious would be creepy. You wrinkle your nose as you touch the crusty rust-coloured stains, then shake your head. Icky.

Twisting round, you roll off the bed, ready to swing your legs round and catch yourself-

Thump. You land flat on your arse, the epitome of grace.

 _Alright, legs, or not. Whatever goes._

The door swings open, to reveal yet another goat-monster-thing- but this one comes bearing gifts. She has a gentle, sweet face, bearing a keen resemblance to Asriel- and her large paws clutch a tray laden with sandwiches, some sort of pie and sweet-smelling tea.

'Food!' You exclaim from the floor, raising your hands high in celebration, a wide smile on your face. You already like this lady. God damn, you are _starving._ You didn't eat before beginning your journey up Mount Ebott, which took you half a day to climb anyway- and god knows how long you've been asleep.

'Goodness, child!' The monster- because that's what they must be, right?- chuckles heartily. 'Are you alright, dear?'

'Quite.' You grin. 'My legs aren't working, though.'

'Oh, that is the magic, dear. It should take a few days, or even a few weeks- it varies. Your arm healed up just fine, but your legs…' She hesitated, face etched in deep pity.

'You must have been in such pain, little one.'

'I'm fine, me.' You say, giving her a thumbs up, slightly touched by her level of empathy. What a lil cutie.

'Well, anyway. Let us get you off the floor.' She puts the tray to one side, bends down and picks you up bridal-style like you're lighter than a feather, placing you gently on the bed.

'My son is desperate to talk with you again and show you all his toys, but I have insisted you must eat first.' She places the tray on your lap, and you feel rumbles vibrating through your belly.

'Very wise, Miss…?'

'Mrs Dreemurr. But you can call me Toriel- my husband Asgore is downstairs, but you can meet him soon- and you have met my son, Asriel.'

'Ah, I see the resemblance.'

She smiles at that. You take a great forkful of the pie, the taste of butterscotch and- what is that- cinnamon?- exploding on your tongue. This woman is a great cook.

'You must be ever so confused. I'll explain everything- but first; what is your name, child?'

You swallow your mouthful and offer her a wide grin.

'It's Chara.'

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Looky! My second ever fic! And it is HEEELLLA different to the last. Let's see how this goes.


	2. The Grand Tour

Asriel beams at you as he lets you take in his father's creation: a wheelchair, lovingly crafted out of a rosy wood and polished to a sheen. You ease yourself into it cautiously, trying not to sigh out loud as you sink into the plush, silky white cushioning, running your hands over the smooth arms.

'This is _nice_.'

'Right?' Asriel squeals excitedly. 'Dad's in the kitchen, he said he didn't want to overwhelm you.'

'I want to thank him.' You say immediately, the amount of love that you've been shown threatening to overcome you.

'Alrighty, well if you're ready I'll push you there.'

You give him the thumbs up, kicking back in your seat.

As you're pushed out of your room, you take in the pale wood floors, the houseplants, the – frankly ugly – décor. You sort of love it.

Rolling through a cozy living room lined with bookshelves into a kitchen filled with the sweet perfume of baking, you take in the appearance of yet another goat. This one is even bigger than Toriel, and although at first you were intimidated you begin to take in the laugh lines around his kind eyes, the slight chubbiness around his middle, the mug of tea clutched in one great paw. You relax a little.

'Hello, my child.' He rumbles, his voice seeming to send vibrations through the floor, although that could just be you.

'Hey!' You say brightly, grinning up at him. 'Thanks for my chair. It's uh, it's pretty awesome.'

'Awesome?' He says, taken aback, before breaking into a wide grin. 'Thank you, Chara.' Toriel must have told him your name- she stands smiling now, a patterned oven glove on each paw.

'You could say he's… _roar_ some!' She giggles, and Asgore groans, despite the utter adoration that fills his face when he looks at her. You look at her in awe.

' _You do puns_?' You say, face lit with excitement. 'Oh my _god,_ that is amazing. You are all so precious.' The goat family laugh at that, although seemingly a little unsure of what 'precious' is supposed to mean.

'Can we go play, mama?' Asriel asks, tugging at her sleeve.

'Yes, darling, but the pie is nearly done. Don't be long. Oh! And… Chara. I'm sure by now you have noticed that the inhabitants of this cavern are… less than human. Try to stay open-minded when you come across other monsters- we're not all goats!' She smiles at you, but searches your face warily. You smile at her.

'No problem. I'll just pretend I'm in Pokémon!' Confusion crosses her face, but before you get the chance to explain Asriel leaps towards you once more, wheeling you out the door. You shrug and wave sheepishly back at his parents, who chuckle together warmly. Sickly sweet, you think, but nice enough.

Asriel shows you around the ruins; highlights including the tree with scarlet leaves in the courtyard, a random bowl of candy, doors with puzzles instead of locks and a frog monster thing that meowed like a cat. You pause at a stream running through the purple brickwork, and Asriel wanders off to talk to some nearby monsters. Bending down to run your fingers through the fast flowing water, you realize how deep it really is- more than two metres you'd say, a giant crack in the ground.

A sudden squawk from behind you makes you jump, and as you turn to see the source of the commotion- a vegetable-shaped monster with a mouth of sharp teeth bent into a grin- your chair begins to tip forwards. Letting out a shrill shriek and wind milling your arms, you have enough time to see Asriel turn in a panic before your chair hits the water.

Your arms scrabble desperately but with your legs acting as dead weights you sink like a rock.

Bubbles stream out of your mouth as you scream in frustration, the sound contorted and strange underwater. Your lungs begin to feel tight and, try as you might, the need to draw a breath begins to burn in your chest.

You look up desperately, to see a terrified Asriel looking down at you from above the water. You doubt he can swim. You wouldn't want him to risk his life anyway- not for you. Never for you.

Your vision begins to swim out of focus and you wonder why you're still trying. Wasn't this what you wanted in the first place? Although you can't feel it you can see that your feet are brushing the bottom now. The irony doesn't escape you that you'd survive your suicide and find people who truly cared- only to die and lose it all.

You cough, the pressure making your lungs burn, before taking a breath. Closing your eyes, you feel water filling your throat.

This is the end.

You wake up.


	3. High Score

Pain suddenly thrums through your every cell, and you let out a hoarse scream of pain. Is this hell? Are you dead?

You open your eyes, blinking away sweat, muck and a steady stream of blood, to a sharp pain in your right temple. Déjà vu.

Your breathing is shallow and labored, as you pull yourself up onto one arm- your left, as your right feels like it's broken- every bone screaming at you.

Your legs feel like they're on fire; as you look back- to a sharp complaint from your neck- and you see that they're twisted in odd patterns, white bone shining among a warzone of slashed flesh and gleaming muscle. They look… just like they did when you woke up from your first fall.

Looking up, your mouth drops open. You're in the cavern you fell into. Your head snaps to the left and sure enough, there's a bed of velvety yellow flowers. Your eyes widen suddenly as you hear the light pad of footsteps.

Asriel steps into the light, kneeling to pick a golden flower.

'Asriel!' You grunt, ignoring the searing pain. He jumps, swinging around, and it takes a moment before he notices you on the ground.

'Ahh! Who are you? Oh goodness, you're hurt!'

'Asriel, it's me! How did I get here?' You press eagerly, confused and scared.

'I'm sorry, I don't know you…'

'You do!' Reaching out, you grab him by the wrist. 'Remember me? Chara!' You laugh a little at the surreal situation, and a bit of blood bubbles at the corner of your mouth. More blood drips into your right eye. Asriel looks petrified.

'Let go of me!' He shrieks, jerking around. You panic and tighten your grip.

'No, Asriel! Don't run away!' If he runs, you're screwed. With the state you're in, moving even a metre would be a monumental task. You pull him closer, eyes wide. 'What the fuck happened, Asriel?' you pant, but he's not listening, just struggling to get the hell away from you.

'Let me goo!' He wails. 'Mamaaa!'

'Asriel!' You feel anger creep up your spine, mingled with overwhelming confusion and of course, pain. How did you get here? Why is he acting like he's never met you?

'Listen to me,' you hiss, pulling his face close to yours, ignoring his pitiful squeals.

'It's me, Chara. Why are you pretending?' Your voice is rising to a screech as the agony takes over your brain.

'Why are you doing this, Asriel?!' A glob of your bloody spittle lands on his cheek, scarlet against the stark white, and his eyes grow wide as saucers, his screams reaching new levels of volume.

'Mamaaa! Help me! She's gonna kill me!'

'What? I'm not-'

Toriel bursts into the cave, eyes panicked as she looks for her baby. Her eyes focus in on the pair of you, taking in your mangled, bloody form; your tight grip on her screaming, terrified child. With a single gesture, flames erupt in her palms.

'Human!' She bellows, pointing her hands towards you. 'Let. Go. Of. Him. Now.'

You're paralyzed. What the _hell_ is going on.

'I warned you!' You blink as flames swallow you up and you begin to scream, your soft skin turning to charcoal, your nostrils full of the smell of burning flesh.

You wake up.

The familiar pain consumes you, but it's nothing compared to the raw agony you just felt as fire leapt up your body. Asriel and Toriel are gone, leaving you to your mangled limbs and bleeding head. You start to sob, every breath another burst of pain, your ribcage aching with each exertion.

'What is happening to me?' You whisper into your arm, tears dripping down your cheeks. Did you dream what just happened- a hallucination as a result of lack of oxygen from the water? But that doesn't explain why you're still here, and not dead, or at least at the bottom of the river.

'What is going _on?'_ You scream in frustration, immediately regretting it as a fresh wave of pain rips through your sides.

'H…Hello?' A timid voice sends chills through your bones. Asriel?

You stare warily at the approaching child, but he shows no sign of his previous fear- shy curiosity yes, but fear? No.

You decide that the pain and shock must have made you have extremely vivid dreams, and that you must only just be waking up from the fall. You choose to ignore the fact that you somehow dreamt Asriel before ever meeting him.

'Oh goodness, you're hurt.'

You nod an agreement, exhausted from the constant pain and confusion.

'My mama heals. She can heal you right up. I'll just…' He pauses, conflicted. You wait for him to run off to find Toriel, but instead he goes to kneel next to you. Interesting. Different. 'I'll call her.' He explains, pulling out a brick of a cell phone.

How is there any reception here? Weird.

He wraps a soft, velvety paw around your left hand as he taps a few buttons, and you can't help but smile. Bless this kid's heart.

You let the pain overwhelm you, knowing you'll be in safe hands when you wake up.

Before you know it, you've eaten and talked with Toriel, thanked Asgore, and are being wheeled out the door by Asriel. It's all the same. Toriel shows no memory of burning you to a crisp, or that she's made you sandwiches before. She still didn't know what Pokémon was, and you still didn't have time to explain.

You close your eyes as Asriel wheels you past the old tree with red leaves, rubbing your temple with one finger. Hard as it is to believe, you really seem to have made some sort of time leap. Just like in the video games you're so fond of, everything just… reset. In the least narcissistic way possible, this world revolves around your life.

'Chara?' You open your eyes, glancing back to see Asriel looking questioningly at you.

'Sorry, what was the question?'

'I was wondering how old you are.'

'Fifteen. Sixteen in… four days, actually.' You smile, slightly bitter. Birthdays had never been good days for you; orphans didn't exactly get showered with gifts. The orphanage would put £20 into your bank account, and you'd get an extra dessert. The more popular kids would get a few hand-made gifts from the other orphans, but you'd never had many friends- you weren't exactly likeable. Just one of the many reasons you'd chosen to end your life. Shaking away your thoughts, you look back at him.

'What about you?'

His chest puffs out, brimming with pride. 'Eleven and a half!' He announces.

'Wow, pretty grown up. Guess you're in charge of the tour then- which way first?'

He narrows his eyes at you, pouting a little. 'You don't need to treat me like a baby.'

Biting back a laugh, you nod. 'Noted. Sorry. But for real, which way?'

He grins, any negative feelings forgotten, as he wheels you towards the room you know has a frog monster in it.

When you arrive at the room with the deep stream, you fight a wave of panic as Asriel lets go of your chair.

'Hey- Asriel!' You yelp as he looks to wander off, adrenaline coursing through you. 'I'm a little close to the edge… could you, uh, move me back?'

He smiles reassuringly. 'Scared of water?' He asks, pulling you back a good metre.

'Something like that,' you chuckle huskily, pressing a hand to your pounding heart. As you watch, the turnip-shaped monster pops up where you were.

'Ew! That's a vegetoid.' Asriel whines. 'They're icky.' The vegetoid looks left and right, before burying itself back into the purple-tinted dirt. Looks like it was looking for someone to scare. Bastard.

'Let's go, before it comes back.' He says, grasping the handles of the chair again. 'Pretty sure the pie'll be done by now, anyways.'

'Whatever you say, dude.'

You're officially surviving longer than you ever have done down here before. Hurray.


	4. Ice, Ice, Baby

The pie is the same that you had on the tray earlier- except _warm_ this time. You didn't think it could get any better, but it officially did. Magical.

You tell Toriel so, and she laughs, blushing.

'Thank you, my child.'

Asgore swallows his forkful, before beginning to speak.

'Now, Chara. I think we should address the elephant in the room. I'm sure you want to leave the underground; find your family, see your friends. Unfortunately, that may prove… difficult. You see, there is a barrier separating us from humanity, practically…' He hesitates, and his face is conflicted for a second, before coming to a resolve. 'It is unbreakable.' Toriel's brow furrows a little, and she looks down at the table.

'Oh…!' You say, swallowing a mouthful of pie. 'Well, I don't… really have a family.'

Toriel's eyes widen, before giving her husband an accusatory glare that clearly said ' _Way to go, big guy.'_ Asriel looks at you worriedly.

'Oh.. I am… sorry to hear that.' Asgore says, scratching one long ear awkwardly.

'No, it's fine, really. What I'm saying is… you've been nicer to me than any human has in a really long time. Humanity's pretty sucky.' You try to laugh, irritated by the lump forming in your throat.

Toriel has started welling up at your damn sob-story, and Asriel takes your hand in his paw.

'You can be in our family, Chara!' He exclaims.

You laugh, regretfully. 'You may wanna get parental permission on that, bud. Pretty sure your Mom and Dad don't wanna get lumbered with a dirty great human.' You smile at the two goat parents understandingly, but are met with two faces plastered with enthusiasm.

'Asriel's right, dear! You're welcome in this family.'

'Of course, Chara.'

You can't seem to make your mouth work.

'W…what?'

Asriel squeezes your hand, smiling toothily. You can feel tears welling up.

'Why…?' The question dies in your mouth, unfinished, although it bounces around your skull. _Why are you being so nice to me?_

Asgore stands, picking up the crumby plates and taking them to the sink, before walking to your side. He places a heavy paw on your shoulder.

'Because we'd be a happy family, Chara.' He smiles, going to stand behind Toriel. 'That is, if you'll have us.'

'Of… of course!' You gasp, swiping away a fat tear running down your cheek. _This isn't real. This can't be happening. You don't belong here. You don't belong with nice people. Shut up, shut up!_

'I'd love to.' You reaffirm, a wide smile drifting across your face. Asriel flings his arms round your neck, and you hesitate for less than a second before hugging him back.

Soon the adult goats are joining you, and you're surrounded in more love and affection than you've ever felt in your 15 years of life. You start to sob into their white fur, waiting for them to pull away. But they only clutch you tighter.

After a few minutes, Toriel lifts your chin and kisses your temple. 'Let's get you off to bed, my child.'

'Can I have a wash?' You mumble, picking a little at the bloodstains littering your jumper. Toriel stares for a second, eyes bulging, then half-screams, shoving Asgore and Asriel away and wheeling you down the hall. She piles towel after lavender-scented-towel into your arms, then moving on to products, tossing lotions and potions of all sizes at you- all the while mumbling about how she's a terrible parent, not noticing your grimy state. You try not to laugh.

The bathtub is a shining, butter-yellow colour, the water filling it steaming hot. Asgore tells you that this water comes from a town outside the grand purple building they called Home- a wintery village, he said, called Snowdin.

Toriel helps you into the water, your useless legs dangling from her arms. To her credit, she looks away modestly, and you don't feel as uncomfortable as you thought you would- she's family now, after all. She doesn't notice the scars on your thighs and wrists.

Grime rises up into the water in snakes of brown and red. Tipping your head back, you run your fingers through the gluey clumps of bloodied hair.

When you're done, you heave yourself out onto the edge of the bath and struggle to pull on the fresh-smelling cotton pyjamas Toriel left you, your dirty clothes gone. They are thin but warm, a pale shade of mint green that brings out your eyes and the flush in your cheeks. You smell fresh, look clean and feel… looked after. She tucks you into bed and kisses you good night- it's like you're catching up on the childhood you missed out on.

You snuggle further into the plump bed sheets. _It's a dream. This can't be real. It's only a matter of time before they're bored of you._

'Shut up!' You growl, bored of the voice's endless whisperings.

'Pardon, Chara?' Asriel chirps, looking up from the book he's reading- 'Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny'. It looks endlessly thumbed-through, and the pages are crinkled, as though it has been dropped in water. You shake your head, indicating for him to drop it. You don't feel like telling the goats… your family… about your various mental issues right now. Or ever.

'Do you have any other books, Asriel?' You ask, changing the subject. You don't suppose there are enough trees to make paper, let alone a whole book.

'One or two. Dad goes into the rest of the Underground once a week, and he always checks Waterfall to see if any new ones have fallen.'

'Waterfall?' _How big is this place?_

'Yeah, it's this really cool place where human stuff falls quite a lot. Dad says it must stem from a big human city, or something. I could show you some time!'

'Sounds like a plan.' You smile. Your interest was certainly peaked.

* * *

You wake to a small person on you, and a pillow to the face.

'Moooorning, Chara!' Asriel choruses, a picture of excitement in his green and yellow striped pyjamas.

'Asriel…' You groan, scrunching your eyes shut and throwing an arm over your eyes to shield your face from any more pillow attacks. He remains firmly planted on your stomach, laughing at your tired flailings. 'What time is it?' You grumble, eyes still firmly closed.

'Good question!' He says, laughing a little. 'We don't really know, down here. It's just days and nights.' You open one eye blearily and check your watch. It's the one nice thing you own, a posh one. You saved up all year for it. Roman numerals line the circumference, and the date is also displayed in the centre.

'ASRIEL, IT'S SIX THIRTY IN THE MORNING!' You screech.

'Is that bad?' He asks, nervously. You slide one arm under his legs and another behind his back and throw him off of your chest onto the floor. He erupts into a cascade of giggles.

'Yes!' You say, trying to keep the grin off your face. 'Now I'll never get back to sleep, you dingbat.'

'Dingbat?' He laughs, raising a second pillow.

'Asriel. I swear. Not one step closer with that pillow.' You warn him, grinning menacingly, raising your hands in a mock karate pose.

He took one step closer.

'Honestly, children, how do you burst three pillows within half an hour of waking?' Toriel scolds, picking up feathers here and there.

'Sorry…' Asriel whines, tears welling in his eyes. You throw an arm around him and pull him against your chest, still laid in bed, your legs continuing to hinder you.

'It was me, Toriel. My fault.' You say, fidgeting. _Now you've done it. She won't want you anymore. That was fun while it lasted…_

She looks at you holding her boy and her gaze softens, features curving into a smile.

'But they are only pillows. We can sew some new ones, my dear, and you can pick the patterns if you like.' You smile gratefully at her, and she touches your hair affectionately, tucking a strand behind one ear. _It's only a matter of time._

She ruffles her son's fur and leaves. He rubs his nose, sniffling a bit, and you decide not to notice. 'What are we doing today then, Asriel?'

'I wanna show you Snowdin!'

'Uh huh? I can thank 'em for my bath.'

You hesitate, thumbing at your borrowed pyjamas.

'I wonder if your mum's washed my clothes.'

'Dad does the washing.' Asriel said over his shoulder, rummaging through the cupboard, apparently to find a specific striped shirt exactly the same as all the others. You wheel yourself slowly down the corridor, trailing your fingers along the shiny wallpaper.

'Hey, Asgore?' You call, his back turned to you, gaze fixed on the frying pan in his hand.

'Good morning, young one!' Heh. Sounds like Yoda.

'I was wondering if my clothes were clean yet? Only it sounds like I'll be going out in the snow today, and pyjamas just won't cut it.' You smile nervously, tugging on a strand of hair. _For fuck's sake, he's not your servant, why would he clean your clothes you don't deserve any of this you don't deserve_

'Oh, well I actually threw those away because they were so grimy and ripped! But Tori and I… well, we do sewing, so we've made you some new ones. They're here.' He says, rummaging around in a cupboard.

'Oh!' You say, trying to make the positivity seem genuine. That sweater was made by a friend in the orphanage before they moved away. It kind of meant the whole world to you. 'Oh.' You repeat yourself. _He couldn't have known, you're being ungrateful, maybe he did it on purpose because you're SUCH A SPOILED BRAT_

He produces a stack of pastel woolens, smiling brightly, blissfully unaware of your grief at the loss of your only possession with any sentimental value.

'I hope they fit. If not, let me know.'

You take them with two hands, and it only takes you a second to snap out of it.

'Thanks, Asgore.' You say warmly. You have a family now. You'll make new memories.

All you have to worry about is whether you're gonna look like a flower fairy in these cutesy pastel clothes.

Update- you look like a flower fairy in these cutesy pastel clothes. Or maybe a court jester. Raising your arms doubtfully, you regard the pink and purple chiffon blouse with some distaste, the dark pink collar only adding to the clash. At least your jeans are a normal denim blue. Plus, the shirt probably took a lot of work, blah blah.

Toriel places a basket of smoked salmon sandwiches on your lap and wheels you out of the door. Asriel dances in front of you- it's like he's never had a friend before.

'Be back by dark, children!'

'Yeah, yeah.' You force a smile. Today's a bad day, you can feel it. Withdrawal from your meds is starting to hit, and you doubt the monsters have an ample supply of Seroquel. Your stupid brain is hateful today, for some reason, and it's making you resent the kindness you're being shown. _Spoilt brat, a fucking spoilt brat, fucking brat, fucking spoilt, fucking spoilt brat_

You feel a migraine coming on.

'Hey Chara!' Asriel waves from up ahead. Your arms are already exhausted from pushing this damn chair. _It's your 'mother's' fault you even need a chair. She probably did it on purpose, to spite you, and you deserve it you do fucking spoilt_

'You want me to wheel you?' He offers, and you nod, lowering your eyes to the purple cobblestone.

'We can build a snowman when we get to Snowdin!' He chirps. 'It'll be so freakin' cool.'

'Freaking?' You manage a laugh. 'Pretty strong language, Asriel.'

He manages to pale a little, despite his already-white fur.

'Don't tell my mum!'

'It's all good. We're best friends now, so we keep secrets, yeah?'

'Yeah!' You think his face might split with the grin.

When the doors grind open, your jaw drops. Your face is whipped with sudden swirling snow, a blanketed white hallway of trees and snow stretching out before you.

'Woah.'

Asriel starts to grunt a little as he plows you through the snow. You begin to shiver, realizing how thin your shirt is. You wonder why Toriel didn't supply you with a coat. 'Say, Asriel, did you tell your mum where we're going today?'

He blushes a little. 'Um. No, I didn't.' You raise an eyebrow. 'She would've been a major spoilsport!'

'Would she not want us going here?'

'I go here all the time… But I think she wouldn't have wanted you to come, because she gets a little overprotective.' He's surprisingly self aware, considering how childish he really is.

'Okay. Well, I won't tell if you don't. I sure wish you'd grabbed some coats, though.'

'Why, are you cold?' He says, surprised. You look round at him to see if he's joking, before taking in his thick downy fur.

'Yes, I'm bloo- blinking freezing. Alright for some.' You mutter, hugging yourself. 'Right, let's get to the snowballing.' You scoop up some snow, crushing it together, and raise it high. Asriel runs.

'Goodness, children, you're soaking! Chara, you're shaking like a leaf! Where have you been?!'

'S-s-snowdin.' You say, teeth chattering. Not much point hiding it, it's obvious. 'I fell into the river.'

Luckily for you, the water was shallow this time. It numbed you to your very core, sending a deep ache into your chest, but you dragged yourself out, and Asriel helped you back into your chair. Then the blizzard started.

You hold up your fingers to your face- they're white, and you haven't been able to move them for the half an hour it took Asriel to push you back. Your body is racked by shivering, and you want nothing more than to fall asleep. Asriel had to shake you awake once or twice on the way back.

''M really tired, Tori.' You mumble, rubbing your eyes.

'We'll get you into bed, my darling.'

'I can't…' You trail off, forgetting what you were going to say. 'Do you.. need…' Your tongue is heavy, and your brain feels like it's full of cotton wool.

She picks you up out of your chair in two strong arms, cradling you to her chest. Your head lolls against her shoulder as your consciousness fades. You dully allow her to change your clothes, tuck you into bed and kiss you goodnight- but you can't stop shivering.

You wake to Toriel's hand on your forehead. The shivering has finally stopped. You try to tell her so, but it comes out in a vague jumble of sound. She hushes you, smiling uneasily.

'You've stopped shivering… That's good. Is it? I think it is…' She suddenly begins to cry, fat tears rolling through her fur. 'I don't know!' She wrings her hands, pacing back and forth. 'I don't know how to treat you, I don't know anything about humans!'

Asgore runs in, and throws his arms round her. He smiles at you as she sobs.

'I'll make you some tea.' You just want to sleep.

Asriel's eyes are level with yours when they flicker open.  
'It's been two days, Chara.' He whispers, clutching at your hand. 'Are you okay? Your hand's really cold.' You try to tell him you're not cold, you're far too hot, but sleep has already caught up with you again.

You

Wake

Up


	5. Princette

A familiar rush of pain fills you and you gasp, not used to being able to feel your legs. You miss the numbness.

You snap your head to the left and sure enough, there's the yellow flowerbed. You suppose you died from whatever illness you got from the cold. Pneumonia, or hypothermia, or something.

You lie back down, allowing the pain to consume you, and wait for Asriel to find you.

It's all exactly the same. It's all still comforting. Still sweet. Still generous. It's nice. _It's boring._

You shake away the thoughts as Asgore and Toriel offer to be your parents again. You don't cry this time because you're expecting it, but hug them tightly when they come to you, glad of their comfort. Your head feels fuzzy and confused; and you wish you had your prescription.

When you're helped into the bath, you turn suddenly in realization, and sure enough, Toriel is gathering up your clothes. 'Toriel! Please may we… try washing that jumper instead of throwing it away? It's important to me.'

She regards it doubtfully. 'I'll try, dear. If you want, I can make you one similar as well, in case the blood doesn't wash out.'

'Yes please! I like green.' You smile, warmth filling your heart. At least that's one mistake fixed. You suppose you should be grateful for these resets. You tip your head back into the water.

When Asriel goes to hit you with a pillow for the fourth time, you stop him, pointing out the splitting seams.

When Toriel hands you a basket of smoked salmon sandwiches, you ask for a coat and scarf. Asriel stares at you nervously, and you remember he hasn't told his mum about Snowdin. You hold Toriel's gaze and tell her that you're going to Snowdin, and that you'll be careful.

After a moment's hesitation, she fetches you warm clothes and sends the two of you off with her blessing.

Asriel grins happily at you when you ask him to push you, and obliges enthusiastically. 'I feel better telling mum! You know…' He falls silent for a moment, as though about to confess a great secret. 'I actually wasn't going to tell her- that we were going to Snowdin, I mean.'

You reach the gateway to the rest of the underground. 'That's okay, Asriel. Everyone tells lies, sometimes.' You touch the heavy stone door with your fingertips, wishing your head would clear a little. You feel… detached. Like you're seeing but not feeling- like you're not real.

'Well I never will, ever again.' He declares proudly, before giving the doors a great shove.

'Glad to hear it. Humans lie all the time. They're horrible.' You say absentmindedly, bitterly looking back on your childhood.

'Well, you're not horrible.' He reasons, wheeling you into the snow. You don't say anything, closing your eyes, but tears prick the back of your eyelids. If only he knew. You hold a hand out to catch a snowflake.

Turning to Asriel, you ask, 'Can we go to the village?'

The chair moves far more easily over the down-trodden snow of the village centre. Last… life (?), the two of you stuck to the outskirts, building snowmen and having snowball fights before the whole river incident, so this is a whole new experience for you. You relish the feeling of something new.

Wooden cabins lie to your left, warm yellow light sweeping across the snow from the windows and constantly opening and closing doorway. One, which has a carved sign boldly proclaiming 'Village Shop', seems to bustle with monsters. One or two sit outside it, munching on some sort of pastry. None of them have seen you yet. You wonder how they'll react to a human. After all, it was humans who trapped them here in the first place- were your new family an exception? Were they all so willing to forgive?

You move on, past a significantly less busy Inn, and see a restaurant. A bright neon sign flickers 'Grillby's', and when the door opens you catch a smell of fried meat and chips. 'Smells good.' You say over your shoulder, smiling, and a monster looks up and sees you.

It's a bear monster, wearing a tomato red jacket. He looks friendly enough, but you feel anxiety rising in your chest at the thought of his reaction. His eyes widen as he takes in the sight of you. 'A human.' He says in wonder, voice low and gruff.

'What's that, Critic?' Another bear monster with ice blue fur calls up.

Critic repeats himself, a little louder, although still without hostility in his tone.

You feel trepidation crawl up your spine. Your mouth seems frozen shut, and by the sound of it Asriel can't think of anything to say, easier. The two of you wait for their reaction, crowding a little closer together, ready to protect each other. _Like real siblings,_ you think.

The two monsters both take a step closer, seemingly unconsciously. Their faces are full of confusion, and a little- is that fear? Monsters have begun to crowd around the pair of you. You grip the wicker basket on your lap tightly.

Suddenly the door to the restaurant clatters open and your eyes widen at the sight of a fire monster, dressed in a dapper suit that somehow does not burn away, glasses perched on seemingly nothing. You shake away your astonishment, and notice that multiple monsters in the crowd are indicating relief at the sight of him. Seems like this guy has authority.

You try to clear your throat, feeling fear taking over your system.

'Hi.' You manage, cringing a little at the absurdity of that greeting in the context.

'…Hi.' Grillby nods, his voice silky and soft. He suddenly notices Asriel. 'Your majesty.' He says, giving a small bow. _Your majesty?_

'Oh! Hello Grillby. How are your family?' Asriel asks, his voice a little lower than usual, a little more formal. Like he's been taught how to do this.

'Very well, thank you, my prince. My daughter wants to know when you will next be playing with her. Tell me… How have you come to obtain a human?' He gives no indication of his emotions, but at least he's not being openly hostile. You're a pretty good judge of character, and for some reason you think this guy's a good egg.

'Well, their name is Chara.' You give a little wave and a sheepish grin. 'They fell down a hole here. Look, they hurt their legs real bad.' The cluster of monsters take in your legs and the chair, murmurs sweeping through the crowd.

'Me and my parents, we're taking care of them. They're super nice!' He finishes, voice beginning to sound a little reedy. You think he's a lot more nervous than he's letting on.

A weirdly-shaped monster pushes to the front of the crowd. It looks like an upside-down mushroom, with four legs and stringy arms. Its skin is a pasty white colour, mouth twisted into a grimace.

Then let's kill it! Take their soul.'

There are gasps amongst the monsters.

'God damn it Jerry,' Critic groans. 'It's a kid. We are not killing an innocent kid. 'Specially a crippled kid. Jesus.' Grillby says nothing, although you feel that he's ready to step in should things get ugly.

'I'm just speaking the truth.' He says obnoxiously, regarding you with distaste.

'My… soul?' You ask tentatively. You'd never been that spiritual.

A small pink mouse with a thick green scarf pipes up. 'Sure, your soul! Haven't you heard about human souls?' You glance uncertainly at Asriel, and he shrugs.

'Mum said she was gonna teach me that next year.'

You look around at the crowd of monsters, confused. Jerry goes to take a step towards you, but Grillby's arm is already pushing him back.

'Jerry, don't do something you're going to regret _._ Acting how the humans treated us makes us just as bad.' You wince a little, but don't protest. The monsters had reason enough to hate the humans, yet cries of agreement echo around you, and Jerry scuttles off, scowling. You smile gratefully at Grillby, and he nods at you again.

Asriel takes your hand, and as you look at his face you realize how scared he was. You set down the picnic basket and pull him onto your lap without thinking twice.

'I thought they were gonna agree with Jerry.' He mumbles, and you hug him tightly from behind.

Some of the monsters coo at the affection, and you feel yourself start to relax a little. These are kind-hearted people. Grillby begins to usher people away, and you hear him making promises to let them know what was happening. You suppose he's sort of the guy in charge here.

After the crowd has dispersed, he turns to the two of you, and Asriel jumps to his feet. 'Would you like to come in and have a chat?' He says, not unkindly, gesturing to the restaurant.

'Sure would.' You say, pushing yourself through the door and relishing in the wave of heat that washes over you. Asriel pads behind you, a little perkier now the immediate danger has gone. Grillby tosses a cleaning rag to a member of staff, who nods and goes behind the bar, as Grillby takes a seat in a booth. You align your chair at the end of the table, while Asriel slides opposite Grillby.

The few monsters left in here, who hadn't bothered to join the earlier commotion, are either unconscious or on their way to being unconscious, clutching an unfamiliar bottle of alcohol in their various paws, claws and wings. Your conversation is private.

'So.' Grillby says, resting his arms on the table. He is so soft-spoken you have to lean forward to hear him, chin in one palm. 'I'm assuming you don't know why your soul would be important to monsters?' You shake your head.

He begins to tell you a brief history of the monsters, a legend you've heard before- but there's more to it now. A barrier blocks the monsters into this deep, deep cavern, the weather, climate and light all one big magical illusion. The only way to break the barrier is with eight human souls. Souls, he tells the two of you, can only be _taken_ from a human freshly dead- but they can be manifested into a physical form with magic when a monster chooses to battle you.

By the end of it, you're fidgeting nervously. Grillby looks at his hands, as if he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. Asriel looks up at you, then at Grillby, then back at you. His eyes are wide as saucers. He decides to deal with it by handing you a sandwich.

You wonder, while stuffing your sandwich into your mouth, if your soul is the reason you continue to be pulled back from death.

'Okay.' You say, swallowing. 'So monsters are gonna want me dead, wherever

go?' Grillby clears his throat. He takes his time with his answer, which you've learned isn't unusual for him.

'I don't think so. There'll be exceptions, but most monsters down here have better morals than that. They won't want to kill anyone, especially a child. Your only problem is their fear- families will want to protect their young. But if you can show them you're here to be an ally, you're pretty much safe.' You nod, knowing that you don't want to hurt anyone anyway. _Oh, but you will. You're fucked up, and you will._

'So what's the long-term plan for you?' Grillby asks.

'Well, Asriel and their mum and dad… They've said I can be part of their family.' A smile tugs at your lips, and Asriel leans into you a little.

Grillby seems to be smiling, although it's hard to tell. 'Congratulations. I'm sure you'll be very happy.' You blush a little. _Ha, that's a joke. Like you could be happy, let alone make anyone happy._

Asriel tugs at your arm. 'Chara, it's gonna get dark soon.'

'Oh, shoot! That blizzard's gonna be here soon. We've gotta hurry.'

'A… blizzard?' Asriel looks confused, and out of the corner of your eye you can see Grillby watching you curiously.

'Oh… it's, uh, just a thing I have. About the weather. I can, like, predict it.' You scratch the back of your neck. You've always been shit at lying.

'That's so cool!' Asriel is starry-eyed. Grillby looks less convinced, but he lets it go. Why wouldn't he? It's not like the real explanation is more plausible.

You take Asriel's hand, tugging him to his feet. 'Thanks for… everything, Grillby.'

He nods modestly, raising his hand in goodbye as Asriel wheels you quickly out of the restaurant.

The wind starts to whistle past your ears as snow begins to speed up.

'Hey, looks like you were right!' Asriel says admiringly. 'A blizzard's on the way.' You nod, shamelessly reveling in the undeserved glory.

'So, Prince Asriel, huh?'

'Yeah, my mum and dad are kind of the King and Queen of like, all monsters.'

'Huh. Who knew.' You suppose they do seem like they'd be good royalty, in a fairytale sort of way. 'Pretty cool. Wait, does that make me royalty too?'

'Yeah, I guess it does!'

'Oh my god, that's so cool! I can't believe it!' Asriel is spurred on by your enthusiasm.

'We're the royal siblings!'

'Huh, what's a gender neutral term for prince or princess?'

'I bet my dad'll know! He knows everything, it's so cool.'

* * *

Asgore pulls out a few books from his extensive collection, pushing his gold frames up on his snout. He thumbs through one heavy tome lovingly. This is a man who likes his reading.

'Okay, so the word 'prince' has Latin origins, and it means 'leader of the pack'. In the language Latin there _are_ gender neutral terms- there are two neuter suffixes, -us and –en. As well as this many use –xe and –ette.' He looks up at Asriel and you, and chuckles heartily at your blank faces.

'Basically you have a few options; 'princus' and 'princen', 'prinxe' and 'princette'.'

'Princette is cool, I can do princette. Princette Chara. Nice.' Asriel gives you a fist bump.

'Hey, Princette Chara.'

'Hey, Prince Asriel. Bro.'

You're smiling so wide you think your face might crack wide open.


	6. The Coronation

You twitch the hem of your skirt a little. The forest green cotton of your dress is becoming creased as you fidget, watching from behind the curtain as Asgore gives his speech to the huge audience. Asriel takes your hand.

'Aren't you excited to become a proper Princette, Chara?' He beams, small crown slipping slightly over one eye in his excitement.

'Sure am.' You smile weakly, but your stomach's tying itself in knots. You had to lock yourself in the bathroom for an hour this morning to hide the panic attack making you shake and hyperventilate. _They're gonna find out that you're crazy at some point. Then they won't want you anymore._

You scrunch up the fabric in your fist, trying to stay in control.

The coronation was Toriel's idea. A way to introduce you to the general population, encouraging acceptance and love. She made you a pretty dress in your favourite colour, and combed your shoulder-length hair into a sheening wave of chestnut. She and Asgore organized this whole gathering in less than a week, deciding that they should have it in Home, where you would be most comfortable.

A small wooden stage stands proudly at one end of a huge purple stone room, thick velvet curtains providing shelter for you and your brother as Asgore delivers a heartfelt speech. At a guess, maybe a thousand monsters are there, hanging onto his every word. You roll one purple pebble beneath your handmade white leather pump.

'And without further ado, I would like to call onstage my children, Prince Asriel and the soon-to-be Princette Chara.' That's your cue.

Asriel tugs you along behind him, smiling brightly. You can tell he's star struck by his dad. You try to make yourself seem small, fixing a nervous smile onto your face as you turn to the wide-eyed audience. Asriel bows, and after a moment's hesitation you bow too. Toriel comes to take your other hand, and you fight the urge to run away from the stares and the pointing. You fix your gaze on the middle-distance, smiling steadily.

Asgore begins to recite the necessary jargon as a thin monster approaches you from behind. More anxiety prickles through your skin but you hold still, allowing a shining golden band to be placed on your head. _Run run run run run run run run run run_

'Ladies, gentlemen and everyone in between- may I introduce the new addition to our royal family- Princette Chara.' _They're gonna boo they're gonna boo they're gonna boo_

A huge wave of applause washes over you, and your eyes widen in disbelief as you look at the audience properly for the first time. Almost every face, scaly, furry or feathered, was split wide with warm, welcoming smiles. Whoops and cheers begin to sound out, and you feel your smile becoming genuine as you nuzzle into Toriel. 'They like me, mum.' You whisper, unable to keep the elated relief out of your voice. You feel her hand stiffen in yours for a second, before you're wrapped in a huge bear hug. Tears begin to well up in your eyes.

'Of course they do, sweetheart.' You break apart from her to beam at Asriel, tears streaming down your cheeks. He leaps at you and you catch him mid-air by the armpits, swinging him round and round before pulling him into a hug, both of you laughing. The crowd goes wild. You look round at your parents, still holding Asriel on your hip, and they're holding hands and nuzzling noses, looking the happiest you've ever seen them.

'Are you happy, Chara?' Asriel asks breathlessly, wobbling in your tear-filled vision.

'You'd better believe it, bro.' You say.

* * *

You hope monster parties are a regular event. The after-party of the coronation is in full swing, the room filled with dancing monsters and the sound of a brass band. Asriel is doing a weird version of the Macarena with a few other small monsters, including a flame-haired girl you can only assume is Grillby's daughter. Toriel and Asgore have their arms around each other's necks while stepping side to side to the beat, fur dusted with a rosy blush. You kick your legs under your chair, happy to watch from the sidelines. As you scan the room you begin to pick out monsters that you saw the other day, connecting names to faces. There's Critic, sipping a cider while talking to Grillby. The mouse that called out about souls in the crowd- whose name was Smidge according to your mum- was still wearing the oversized scarf, and getting wrapped up in it while dancing. Jerry was nowhere to be found.

Your eyes are suddenly drawn to a pale skeletal figure dressed all in black, staring directly at you. His skull is thin and gaunt, one deep crack splintering upwards from his left eye and another splintering down from his right eye to his chin. His mouth is little more than a thin black line, pinched into a calculated smirk. You feel a chill run through you as you realize he has begun to make his way over to you; as if your eye contact was the consent he'd been waiting for.

Mildly panicked, you look for a way out; but he's already at your side.

'Princette Chara.' His voice is silky and menacing. 'My name is Doctor Gaster.'

'Uh… charmed.' You say, raising one hand in an awkward wave. Gaster narrows his eyes for a split second, before continuing.

'Most interesting. A human; the first I have seen in many, many years. Tell me: are you healthy?' Your heart rate's increasing by the second- this guy is creepy as hell- but you try to play it cool, leaning on sarcasm, your favourite crutch.

'Sure am, mum stuffs me with fruit and veg.' You grin widely, trying not to sweat.

'Mentally as well as physically?' Gaster studies your face. _He knows he knows you're crazy he knows how fucked up you are_

'Yep, happiest I've ever been.' You try to find your parents, Grillby, _anyone_ to help you out of this mess. 'Kinda personal though, dude.' His face shrivels in distaste at the slang. What a bundle of laughs.

'My apologies. I'm sure you've heard about my laboratory by now.'

'Uh, dad's mentioned it once or twice.'

'I'd adore it if you stopped round my lab once or twice. A few routine tests here and there, could help the entire monster species get one step closer to escaping this cavern.'

'Say what now?'

'A little more research into your humanity; into your soul- that could truly help us to find an artificial way of breaking the barrier.'

You frown, trying to form a response when a heavy paw claps down on your shoulder. 'Chara, my child. I've been looking for you everywhere- Ah! I see you've met our local genius, Doctor W.D. Gaster.' Gaster smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. You feel cold all over.

'Dad, wanna go dance?' You ask quickly.

'Of course! This song is a classic.'

As Asgore shows you the steps to an upbeat song, you try to convince yourself that he was just some weirdo; no reason to be upset. Your stupid brain had made a scientist into some super-villain. Eventually, you begin to believe it; but a fear has settled into your bones that just will not leave.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Here's Chara's dress if you wanna see:

.


End file.
